Confined
by ninjanroman
Summary: What would you do if you witnessed something you weren't supposed to and taken as captive? DEAN/OC


This is my first time ever writing something like this, so I really don't know how I feel about it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

He stared down at his fist pressed against the smaller man's stomach. "Had you given me my money, this would have never happened." He said through gritted teeth. He pulled out the knife slowly, watching the man's facial expressions. The hot blood dripped down the tip of the knife, and onto the back of his hand. The man fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and screaming in agony. He heard a faint gasp and quickly turned around, looking around the dark alley. He spotted a pair of high heels peeking from the back of a trashcan, before they quickly disappeared. He chuckled, a sinister smile appearing on his face. He closed the switchblade, shoving it in his pocket. Slowly walking towards the trashcan, he thought about the poor, terrified, girl behind it. Once he reached the trashcan, he kneeled down, peaking behind it and finding a frightened girl, maybe about twenty, trembling. She looked into his cold, blue eyes briefly, before quickly looking back down, tears rolling down her face. She pressed her back against the cold brick when he got closer to her, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm…. How much did you see?" He asked in a low voice, their faces inches apart. She didn't answer, trying to scoot away from him. His hand found her hair, roughly grabbing onto it and pressing her face to the wall.

"Don't you dare fucking move." The anger in his voice frightened her, the smell of the blood dripping down his arm making her nauseous.

"Answer me." He demanded, tightening the grip on her hair.

"N-nothing." He laughed at her broken voice, pulling down on her hair, causing her to look up and at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, quickly breaking eye contact again.

"I…" he paused, smiling. "I don't believe you."

"Please…" She begged, hoping he'd let go of her.

"Shut the fuck up." He watched the tears roll down her checks, black streaks of mascara around her eyes. He stood up, pulling her up by her hair. She shrieked in pain, her hand meeting the one in her hair, trying to get him to let go. She let out another cry when he grabbed her wrist with his free hand, roughly pressing her against the wall again. He looked into her dark brown eyes, scaring her.

"Stop." He said sternly. She nodded, frightened. He let go of her hair, roughly grabbing her arm and walking down the dark alley. She cringed at the tight grip he had on her, disgusted at the blood now all over her arm, following him as fast as her heels let her. He led them out of the alley, stopping once they reached his car. He opened the door to the passenger's seat, pushing her inside, and slamming the door. He walked over to the driver's seat, stopping when he saw her open the door again. She quickly got out, running as fast as she could. He groaned angrily, running after her down the dark street. She looked back at him, the distraction causing her to lose her balance and fall down. He caught up to her, grabbing her by the hair again, roughly yanking her up.

"You little bitch." He yelled, breathing heavily. "You're going to pay for that."

He dragged her back to the car, roughly pushing her in the backseat. He climbed on top of her, grabbing both of her hands and bringing them to her back. He held her wrists with one hand, slipping off his t-shirt with the other. He wrapped it around each wrist before tying them together and knotting it. He pulled on the knot a few times, making sure it won't come undone.

"Stay still, bitch." Shutting the door, he walked over to the driver's seat, opening the door and getting in. He started the car, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. He sped through the streets, occasionally looking at her through the rearview mirror. She cried, trying her hardest to undo the knot. He laughed at her efforts, shaking his head. The car came to a halt, causing a million things to run through her head. He opened the door, grabbing her by her wrists and pulling her up.

"That hurts!" She whined, shutting up when she felt something cold pressed against her neck.

"That's what I fucking thought. Walk." He demanded, leading her to the door, following behind her. She looked at the mansion in front of her, taking in the palm trees around it, the fancy door, the modern architecture. She was drawn out of her thoughts when his hand came up from behind her, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He walked in after her, shutting the door and locking it. He untied her wrists, tossing the t-shirt to the floor.

She nervously stood there, rubbing her wrists and looking at him. He was huge and towered over her even in her seven inch heels, ruining her hopes of ever getting away. He grabbed her by the neck, smiling. She swallowed hard, looking up at him.

"You got very unlucky." He chuckled, applying light pressure, before letting go and pushing her. She fell to the floor, her eyes watering again.

"Crawl upstairs." He said, motioning to the stairs. When she didn't immediately do it, he lightly kicked her butt, sighing angrily. She wiped a tear before crawling towards the stairs, feeling his hungry eyes on her body every time she moved.

"Hmm…" He licked his lips, reaching down and slightly pulling up her dress to expose her ass. She reached back and pulled it back down, immediately regretting it. He reached down and roughly yanked her dress back up, giving her ass a hard slap. She brought a hand up to the cheek, rubbing it. He stopped her, moving her hand and giving her another one.

"Crawl." He said through gritted teeth. She looked back at him, the smirk on his face angering her. She continued to crawl upstairs, crying. He bit his lip, palming his growing erection.

"Your body is fucking incredible." He groaned, pulling her up when they reached upstairs, pressing her against the wall. She took a deep breath, biting her lip when he pressed his body against hers, kissing the sensitive spot below her ear. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, gently sucking on her neck. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the sensation. His hand slipped in her panties, teasing her. She pressed her small hands against his hard chest, trying to push him away. He wrapped his hand around her throat, looking into her eyes.

"Are you trying to get killed tonight?" He threatened, applying pressure.

"N-no." She choked out, looking back into his eyes. He let go, carrying her to the nearest room, roughly tossing her on the bed.

"Bend over and spread your legs."


End file.
